


Until the Sun turns to sand

by lsem



Category: American Gods (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsem/pseuds/lsem
Summary: They are bound by something greater than time and words. He loves her, and she loves him, but things are never that simple. The difficulty only grows when they're binding two empires. Well, at least they have eternity to figure things out, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to stretch my Royalty AU into a fic. It's been a process but I'm happy with the direction it's taking. The title is subject to change.

God's are not human. They do not have to eat, fuck, love, create art. They truly are the only beings in the entire universe with choice. Then Anansi came, marveled at the sight of these disturbing but entertaining creatures as they crawled from darkness and into the light, building cities from the dust of shattered civilisations. He admired them enough to reach deep down in that bag of tricks and give them something free of charge. 

Stories.

Tales of grandeur, of illusions, of entrapment and freedom. They love it, they loved him and they didn't have to, but they gave him things. A sacrifice. A shrine. A festival. So in return he'd grant them one last boon. He looked deep within their futures. What more could they want than survival? Stories were longer than life spans, passing from the lips of mothers to children, from warrior to warrior during down time, and in time slowly the stories would outlive the best of them. 

Perhaps Anansi loved the humans too much, for he took many lovers. Maybe he created art in a lovely form, crafting tales of his bravado, of his strengths and weaknesses, of Kings and Queens, of lovers and foes, of hardship and even that of love, and all in the strangest ways. He may have taken to his human form more times than that of his God form, maybe deep down he cared far too much for these people.

They weren’t just humans. Humans were disposable and popped up like weeds right before the harvest, they could be drowned in floods and fed to fires, but they were more than that to him. 

They were _ his _ people. He was _ their _God. They ate together. Cried together. Laughed together. Created together. Love one another in ways only Gods could love their children. When death finally called them to that farshore that was such a long way from this realm they could all be together. For that reason he was here, making this journey. 

His father of the deep skies told him that a great suffering was on the horizon. Anansi could easily turn away, many Gods before him had looked away during this suffering, or he could endure with them. His father of the deep skies told him it was silly, foolish even, humans would continue to suffer until they all perished, it was their ways, it didn’t mean their Gods had to suffer with them. 

So Anansi chose to suffer, to sit beside his people, they were all in this together, right?

He lifted the hood from his head as he stood at the golden gates of the city. He placed his hand over the gate and felt it shimmer and shake before creaking open. He was quickly met by guards who held blades at his throat.

“Who are you?” They demanded.

“I’m a King and I’ve come in search of a Queen.” 

“Your seal!?” They demanded and he fished it out of his pocket with ease and held it up. It was a golden seal that bore the mark of the spider. Then he was quickly whisked away with a smile on his face. They sent him tumbling down busy streets and through abandoned market places, all eyes were on him. Good. He liked the attention. 

Gods are not human. They do not have to eat, fuck, love, create art. They truly are the only beings in the entire universe with choice. As he looked at her from the far side of the room he knows his choice and he will bind himself to her. He will eat with her. He will fuck her. He’ll create art for her. He’ll love her, just like everyone else does, and it won’t feel like a duty. Deep down he knew as soon as his he entered her Kingdom that her will would become his.

“I never thought I’d get to meet you.” He said, they know one another but not well. They pass one another every century or so but this is different, it’s a binding, something they will feel for the rest of their Godhoods. “Sheba. Makeda. Bilquis. You have more names than the wind has wisdom, and are more beautiful than the stories could ever paint.”


	2. Not a Man, but a God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a not a man, he is a God, and he wishes to bind himself to her. Strange, but not unheard of. Does he have enough power for her to wish to be bound to him as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my Gods Damned fic set, but added in for clarity sake.

She has seen Kings come and go, but Gods? They last longer and leave more questions than answers. His golden robes dust the floor as he comes and sits at her feet, she sends the guards away when he finally looks up at her.

“I never thought I’d get to meet you.” He said, “Sheba. Makeda. Bilquis. You have more names than the wind has wisdom, and are more beautiful than the stories could ever paint.”

“Anansi.” She said, even now with his eyes shining like that, with all the admiration and lust as the others that came before him, she can still tell who he is. His stories precede him as well. “You know who I am, and yet you still agreed to this union.”

“Your advisers in their fancy robes and with honeyed words agreed to this union.” Anansi said and smirked. “They keep things from you and harbor ill will.”

“That’s why you came? You think you can protect me from the world? From humans?” She said, she didn’t need to tell him how ridiculous that was. Gods rose and fell every hour, but it was those who could adapt that survived and she had been adapting for eons, since the oceans were fire and the sands were but sheets of glass before humans angered the world God and it shattered the beautiful glass cities, sand swallowing families and their kingdoms whole. She is old, very old, but not so old that she can’t smell rebellion. How long has this escaped her notice?

“I think that, across the ocean,” He started, rising from his position on the floor and pointing toward the open balcony, “An entire world is being reformed and new Gods are rising here and abroad. New Gods who might be threatened by you.”

“And you’re not?”

“My Queen,” He said and bowed, his long hair falling in front of his face, and his voice changes sounding like nothing she’s ever heard before. She wonders just how far Anansi’s stories and exploits have taken him. It sounds like the depths of the earth, lava rolling over mountains, the crushing and crumbling rumbling sound that no human throat could recreate. “I’ve no reason to be threatened by you, I’m your husband and my place is beside you…if you’ll have me.”

“I may find you acceptable.” She said and patted the spot beside her on the silk bed. “Come join me and tell me stories of my advisers.”

“Of course, my Queen.” He said and stood up straight making his way over to her.

“Bilquis.” She said.

“Pardon?” He froze in his tracks.

“My chosen name this time is Bilquis.”

“And what a lovely name it is.” He said and is shocked when she holds her hand out, stopping him.

“Leave the robe.”

“Whatever you prefer.” He said and drops the golden robe and sits beside her. They walk the royal grounds, relax in the baths and by that night he has only seemed to inform her about her guards.

“You’ve told me nothing of my advisers.”

“The guards defer to the Advisers, not to you.” He said as they lay in bed beside one another.

“And you?”

“If you’ll have me, you’ll know every secret in every corner of the world.” He said, it’s a step in the right direction and soon she’ll know if his words are true. She pressed her lips to his, tasting him and the spiced wine they had with dinner.

“And what do you want from me?” She asked while straddling him.

“There will come a time when I will leave as is the way of our people,” He said, “And I won’t return, nor will my people.”

“What is it that you want?” She asked again, this time she was firmer. Those soft brown eyes won't always win him her favor, but for now it still works. 

“Remember me and believe in me, and them.”

“That’s all?” She asked, she traced his tattooed chest where the fire glowed.

“That’s worth more than our lifetimes in gold.”

“I suppose.” She said, “Then I ask this of you in return.”

“Anything.”

“Worship me.” She said and he does. She has seen Kings come and go, Gods too, but perhaps this one is smart enough to last longer than most.


	3. A tiring engagement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Queen agrees to the engagement, and so begins the parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One doesn't simply get married without there being issues. Bilquis is very powerful and those (humans) around her covet her power. I'm sure she allows them to believe she has just stumbled through life and failed upward. Like all things, it's a game and one she plays well but Anansi is also a God so how long will it take before he sees through her game? NEXT CHAPTER: Egyptian Gods and Samedi cameo.

Sometimes she takes it all in, she wonders what it is that he truly wants, what it is that he's not telling her. Of course all Gods die, it's the natural order of things, but there is something more at play. She watched him from across the room while he chatted with the Advisers, they had all started to talk at him about things that must be done in a timely manner. She won't miss that aspect of ruling, she knows how to keep her ear to the ground and kill an assassin before they strike, but having obligations before her eyes even open...well...she won't miss that. They defer to Anansi and he defers to her, keeps an eye out for her. On the surface she is handing over control to her husband, but that is not the case, never has been and never will be.

She's not entirely sure how but he disappears from the crowd of advisors without as much of a whisper and is standing behind her in a heartbeat. She sat at the head of the table sipping her wind, casually watching the room, looking for the slightest hint of distress.

"Have you impressed my keepers?" She asked.

"No one could trap you even if they tried their hardest." He whispered in her ear.

"The Advisers won't like it if you're seen publicly talking to me."

"They'll all be dead long before I even begin to care." He said and smoothed his hands down her shoulders. "It's okay to relax, release the tension."

"There will be time for that later." She said as one of the Head Advisors strutted over to her, their robes sweeping the grounds as they moved. "Nasim, has my husband kept you busy?"

"He's quite the story teller." Nasim said, he was a squat, older man with a deep tan and honest green eyes, his family had unknowingly served her five generations ago. "King..."

"King Kwaku." He said and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek. "I shouldn't have to remind you so many times, Nasim."

"I'm afraid I'm getting older, you'll have to excuse me." He said and then he was off, muttering just low enough to escape any human's sense of hearing but they weren't human. They were very, very old and could hear very, vey well.

"I could kill him for you," He whispered in her ear before taking a seat beside her, "Make it look like an accident."

"Not yet." She said and reached out placing her hand over his without breaking eye contact with the small group of advisers. "For now, let us enjoy our engagement."

"Are we allowed to dance and eat?"

"After the rites." She said, "You know how humans can be, so entirely full of themselves and their ceremonies."

"I'll have to let Jesus know about this the next time I see him." Anansi said, and so they sit through the rites. The long winded speeches and declarations, after all, this is just the engagement ceremony. By the time the night ends Bilquis is resting against Anansi as they're led down the hall to their personal quarters. Initially the guards try to lead Anansi away but after breaking the arms of one of the guard they allow him to enter the room with her.

Their pre-binding quarters are large and expansive, room to sit and eat, a bathing pool in the center of the room, a room where all the linens are kept and the bed isn't terribly far from the bathing pool. Bilquis disappeared into another room leaving him to walk to the center of the room near the bathing pool. He slipped into the water and was surprised to hear her coming towards him so quickly.

"Nasim will become a problem." Anansi said.

"He has been a problem." Bilquis said while undressing, she slipped into the water. "So was his entire family, they have always been conniving, self serving, heartless individuals."

"So why keep him around?"

"Connections, my dear spider." She said and swam away from him to the far side of the pool. He watched her with a curiosity she's only seen in human form but he's far greater than humans could dream of being. She doesn't know what he wants and for now she'll hold him at arms length. "He slits the throats I need cut."

"And what if it is your throat that he has his knife against?" He asked and swam over to her. She can see far more ripples in the water than there needs to be, perhaps arms that she can't see and she remembers he's a God and one that is good at ensnaring those with their defenses down. Will she end up caught in his web? He dipped down into the water and came up directly in front of her, sweeping the water from his face and hair.

"Surely you'll protect me, husband, right?" She said, he began to clean every inch of her leaving no parts untouched and she does the same for him, and when they're clean and refreshed they fall into bed with one another. Sleep isn't necessary, not at all, but like all things they learn from humans it is comforting. When they have slipped into a fitting sleep she hears it, the slightest sound at the door, and they both move from asleep to awake in seconds. It happens in seconds but that can be entire lifetimes for them.

An assassin.

A young man, not much more than a boy.

A knife lined with poison clattering to the stone floor.

"Is this a typical thing for you?" He asked while the boy was hoisted into air, his mask slipped showing his face, and ah, he is more beautiful than she could have imagined. His chelicerae snapped his neck, leaving the young man's head rolling on the floor.

"The servant is new and so is the blade." She said and picked it up off the ground and looked to where the blood was dripping. Then the body is being wrapped and carried away by so many spiders she didn't think it was possible, they dance out of the window and into the open air.

"Is it a threat?" He asked.

"A welcoming gift and a test, to see if you are fit to serve this empire."

"Did I pass?" He asked, they stared down at the small puddle of blood and the head there, he lifted it up off the ground and tossed it out the window.

"It's not the type of test that you pass, the tests just continues to grow and grow." She said, and that night they don't sleep and she can feel the tension in him and nearly hear his thoughts. She knows Nasim will not live through this generation, if an assassin can bring that out in him, then she is sure Nasim will test his patience beyond his limit.

Good.

She was growing tired of Nasim and his antics anyway.


	4. What's a life without friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few friends visit the palace ahead of the royal wedding and old insecurities resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this story, I promise!

“You and the Queen?” Bast said while prowling around in the window sill before slipping forms. She stretched out her long legs before drawing them up to her chest. She was covered in a white and gold fabric, intricately designed to resemble that of a cat. Adorable. He had been stuck in this damn room for weeks, her people had such strict rules about what could and couldn’t happen and when he could and couldn’t be with his wife. It was starting to irritate him “I thought to introduce you to her one day as a bit of a laugh but this is...a pleasant surprise.”

“Shifter! What brings you here?” Anansi asked and turned with a brilliant smile on his face. He had been jumping through hoops but knew they’d pay off eventually. He didn’t need to let any of the outliers know about his frustrations, they were Gods and would use his weakness to their advantage. It was best to let them think things were all great.

“The Queen invited us.”

“And what did your previous jab mean?” He asked. “Am I not good enough for your Queen?”

“Be still, brother. She’s not my Queen,” Bast hissed, “But we’ve known each other a while, but she’s….needy.”

“Are we talking about the same Goddess I’m supposed to marry? The same one who burns through humans at the speed of light?” He questioned, it has been an...adjustment when dealing with the Queen. As much as she tries to appear care free he can see her worries and feel the anxiety roll off of her in thick waves, if he mentions it she pretends not to know what hew as talking about and then proceed to sacrifice humans at the speed of light.

“We’ve been Gods a very long time, we all get lonely.”

  
“She has her entire Kingdom--”

“You mean she has both of your Kingdoms.” Bast said and stepped down from the window sill and walked over to sat near his vanity watching as he prettied himself for another day of ceremonies. He feared that they might not ever end, and that her advisors were just creating new and silly rituals to prolong the coming nuptials.“We’re all Gods, we get lonely.”

“Speak for yourself.” Anansi said, “I’m good at keeping myself company.”

“Because you lost your mind a long time ago, the rest of us are all sane here.” She said.  
  
“Very. Funny.” He said and pinned his hair back away from his face, “Is there anything else I should be worried about?”

“Is the wise and amazing King Anansi coming to such a lowly Goddess such as myself for advice? About his wife of all people? I’ll surely have to gossip about this.”

“Do no such thing.” He said and looked up at her, perhaps she takes pity on him or perhaps this is the way the story always goes, Anansi blinks up at the other God as if asking them to take pity upon a lowly, slightly mad little spider and they always do. Perhaps he’s the only God who hasn’t lost his mind. After all, why would anyone trust someone like him with far too much power and free time? “Tell me,”

“Have you not spoken to your wife?”

“You are her friend, that’s different.”

“Have you learned nothing from wedding and bedding the humans?” She asked but he ws unsure of what she meant. Was there some ritual he was suppose to know?

“She’s an old Goddess, not a human.” Anansi said.

“Bite your tongue, husband.” Bilquis said while shuffling into the room, her eyes widened as she looked up at Bast. “It’s been far too long, Bast, how was the trip?”

“Wonderful, I haven’t sailed in such a time. And traveling like this.” Bast said, she spun in a circle showing off her latest incarnation. “Seems you still have curious choice in husbands.”

“Anansi is--”

“A mortal sympathizer, how kind of you to accept someone like him.” Bast murmured and lured Bilquis out of the room, Anansi watched as they disappeared and he continued to ponder Bast’s words until the sound of expensive sandals echoed through his cracked door. He fully expected to see Nazim, but he didn’t enter, only Ibis.

“You look well.” Ibis said, “Not afraid of bedding her?”

“You still pull no punches, old friend.” Anansi said. “You brought your sister.”

“How could I not with her incessant whining and prattling on about? But this is fantastic news! You marry all the time but to a Goddess?” Ibis said, “I had to check my books to make sure I wasn’t being deceived. What do you hope to gain from doing this?”

“The gift of love.” He said smugly.

“My, my, Prince of Stories is full of funnies today.” He said while stroking his chin.

“Prince? Oh. Don’t tell me you’re still sore about the stories thing.” Anansi said.

“Story thing? You encroached on my area, and my followers.”

“I’m glad I’ve taken up so much mental space, perhaps one day we’ll be friends.” Anansi said while standing up and picking at imaginary pieces of lint.

“Perhaps when you learn to take things serious and be more than a passing fancy.”

“And what exactly is this about?” Anansi questioned and sighed loudly.

“Our Queen does burn through humans at a rapid rate, how long do you think she’ll really be interested in a God such as yourself?”

“I’ve graduated from Prince to God in your eyes already, fantastic.” Anansi said sarcastically.

“When you learn to look past humans and see them for what they are perhaps more of us will take you seriously.” Ibis said and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. “Suffering isn’t sacred, Anansi.”

“It may not be sacred, but it warps their memories and perception of us, and their connection to us.” Anansi said.

“Being a God doesn’t always mean being beloved, Anansi.” Ibis said, how many times had they had this conversation? Ibis wanted Anansi to rule a certain way, a way that fit in with his stories and scrolls but just because it fit the story didn’t make it the right ending, and if there was one thing Anansi hated it was rushing the wrong story.

“Being a God doesn’t always mean ruling with fear.”

“We are invisible hands, that’s the way it should be and always will be.”

“You can debate that with Ra and that mutt brother of yours,” Anansi said, he could see he was getting under Ibis skin by the tight lipped smirk on his face. How long had it been since someone challenged his archaic ideals? Why was there so much pushback from his marriage to Bilquis? He hadn’t lied to her, not yet anyway. “I have to go find my wife.”

“May you always have the energy to do such a thing.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, you’ll know.” He said and headed towards the door. Anansi hated to let him have the last word but it would look even worse if Bilquis showed up without him. Nazim would all but shove his nephew under her dining dress. He walked down the halls when he felt it, a shifting in the very air. “Samedi, I don’t have time for your jokes.

“LIttle brother--” Samedi said and materialized beside him.

“We’re not related, Samedi.” Anansi said and kept walking.

“You came all this way to wed our favorite Queen.” Samedi said. “Why? Were the humans not enough?”

“What do you want, I’m running late.”

“Ah, she’s got into your bed and under your skin already.” Samedi said, “Be careful with that one, I’m not sure what it is you seek from this union but there must be easier ways.”

“I’ve covered all avenues.”

“Even calling the Gods of Egypt?”

“We are mutual acquaintances, but they are her friends.” Anansi said as they approached the main hall, he tolerated his brother and sisters from the far sands at best.They poked and prodded, hoping to get a desired reaction out of him, they wanted him to sit up on some pedalstool and pretend to be something he wasn’t. He liked to have fun, to tease and taunt, to watch from behind the scenes at times and sit with the humans and mourn with them. He challenged their old ideas and they hated that “Besides, you married a Goddess.”

“We have an understanding, I get the feeling your wife won’t share.” Samedi said, Bilquis met up with Anansi near the entrance. Samedi bowed to her and Bilquis kissed both of his cheeks in return.

“It has been too long, you should visit more often.” Bilquis said. “May I borrow my husband for a moment?”

“Only if you make a proper offering.” Samedi said and Bilquis snapped her fingers and one of her serving girls disappeared into the distance, Samedi disappeared moments later, drifting down the hall to find the scene of the offering.

“Did you truly make an offering?” Anansi asked.

“Of course not, just the initiative he needs to give us our time alone.” Bilquis said, “What have they been saying about us?”

“Only good things.” He said.

“Don’t start lying to me, please.” She said and reached for his hand, linking it in hers.

“They’re worried about you being with someone like me.”

“What does that mean?”

“A God who is too in touch with its followers. They don’t say it but they think I believe I’m human.”

“Do you believe that?”

“Of course not.” Anansi said, he isn’t flesh and bones but he is more than an idea. He has cemented himself in so many minds. Even if he dropped dead one hundred years from now he’d come back, and quite possibly with his memories intact. Perhaps that’s why Ibis was so jealous, Anansi was part of the small club of Gods who could not only return but remember, to keep living on and on through shared re-births. If he kept coming back, and always remembering his people and his Queen despite the time then it was quite possible that they could...

“Then we won’t discuss it, we know what we are to one another. Can we go enjoy the celebration now?”

“If Nasim doesn’t murder us first, yes, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would enjoy it if Anansi and Thoth have always been at odds and it's a very old but friendly rivalry. Especially since some of their ideas overlap.


	5. A Change on the Horizon

Most marriages are arranged when it comes to ruling empires. Just because marriages are arranged doesn’t mean people can’t adjust or find ways to fall in love with their partner. It doesn’t take Anansi long to fall for her. She’s kind and caring, listens to her people and values their counsel despite knowing she’ll outlive every change she’s ever made for them. But Bilquis isn’t used to sharing herself, not this long anyway. For the crux of the night Anansi works the room, breaking the tradition of Kings sitting about and glaring at the crowd.

He’s charismatic, kind and able to even deal with Nazim as he skulks about. She is surprised to see Samedi and his wife breeze through the crowd. Bast curled up in her lap and began to purr.

“Old friend, what is it?” Bilquis asked and stroked her fur.

_“Fallen in love, have we_?” Bast said, her words echoing inside of Bilquis' mind. 

“Not love, not yet anyway. But Anansi is...acceptable.”

“_For eternity, old friend_?” Bast asked. “_Until the sun turns to sand_?”

“It will be so.”

“_And what does he expect of you? Can you trust such a fairweather God? He likes the humans, he mourns them_.”

“It’s endearing, is it not?” She asked.

“_Dangerous_.” Bast said and hissed, “_A God who forgets to be a God is a danger to us all_.”

“I think you may be growing stuck in your ways, old friend.” Bilquis said and Bast squinted up at her, blending two natures that should never be, “Times are changing and we must change with them or be trampled.”

“_But humans are fleeting._”

“But they multiply quickly.”

“_So we keep them underfoot._” Bast demanded. 

“If any God could do such a thing they would’ve, but watch them, they’ll be dead before we can begin to fully care.”

“_Anansi cares_.” Bast said, but she doesn't sound as if she believes it. “_Did you promise him something, old friend? Is that why he’s here?_”

“Anansi loves me, that’s why he’s here.”

“_Hmph, we’ll see_.” She said and hopped from her lap, she moved through the crowd with ease and precision before shifting forms when she believed no one was watching. Bilquis raised her glass to her lips and froze, she looked to her left to see Aziran beside her, he was a full head taller than her, lean with a deep tan, he was more attractive than many in the Kingdom but that didn’t mean he could fool her about his intentions. He was Nazim’s nephew and intent on bedding her, impregnating her and killing her. She saw men like him come and go over the ages, always desperate for power and would do anything to get it.

“Young Aziran, how nice of you to join us.” Bilquis said.

“Do you really desire this outsider?” He asked, he knelt down beside her and whispered, should anyone hear his childish and traitorous claims it would lead to immediate death.

“We’ve known each other for a while.”

“And why is this the first we’re hearing of them?”

“The spider never makes the fly aware of their schedule.” Bilquis said, she locked eyes with Anansi who simply nodded at her. At events like these it was hard to get a second alone, she had jumped through all these hoops, but there was some relief that this might have to be the final time she had to do such a thing.

“So there’s nothing I can do or say to persuade you, my Queen?” Aziran asked, he tried to sound seductive but failed, only sounding desperate. Anansi weaved through the crowd managing to avoid anyone trying to greet him.

“Can you turn hay into gold?” She asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t.” He said after a beat of silence.

“Then there’s one thing you can do for me.” She said.

“Anything, my queen.” Aziran said.

“Give my King and I a moment alone.” Bilquis said as Anansi approached the throne, he took her outstretched hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re dismissed, Aziran.”

“Yes, my Queen.” He said and left as quickly as he came, Anansi took a seat on his throne beside her. “Who’s that?”

“Nazim’s nephew, he thinks I’ll abandon you and bare him two bastards for some reason.” Bilquis said.

“Speaking of Nazim he has been surprisingly silent.”

“Probably thwarting an assassination attempt has silenced him for but a moment.” Bilquis said and reached over placing her hand over his.

“Is something wrong?” Anansi asked.

“Are you sure about this? I’ve done this many times but a God such as yourself-”

“And what does that mean, my love? Have you been keeping up with that cat?” He questioned, there’s a tenseness to his voice that she’s never heard before. Just what have the Gods of Old been putting in Anansi’s ear? Some part of her feels bad for even bringing it up, how strange.

“This isn’t fleeting, neither one of us have the likelihood of dying.”

“But I will leave, you must know that.” Anansi said, as if to drive his point home he places his hand over hers. The weight, the warmth, it takes away from the festivities, away from Nazim's planning and Aziran's whining, in this moment it's just her and Anansi. She knows Gods can't manipulate other Gods, but she feels as if some trick is being had at the moment.

“Yes, I know that but that’s doesn’t nullify it. Until the sun turns to sand we’ll be bound, can you handle that?”

“I think I can manage eternity at your side.” Anansi said and smiled, he is breaking all the rules right now. He isn't rigid, stiff or foreboding. He's open and honest in his affection He will be a formidable King and ruler for it, at least for the next couple hundred years. “But I’ll be glad when all of these tedious affairs are over.”

“It’s tradition, and what are we without that, my love?” She asked.

“Ideas lost to time.” He said and raised her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it again.

“My people aren’t used to such affection, it is mostly hidden, saved for time away from them." She said. 

“Then let our people grow used to it.” He said, “After these....celebrations are over where are you going?”

“Wherever you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anansi as a character spends times with Gods and in the land of Gods, but also time with humans. I think that definitely plays into the idea of him as a trickster. Other Gods don't know what to make of someone so into the idea of humanity and not just a form to get around the human world. Bilquis also chooses to appeal to humans, to live in their world, to take part in their customs and I think there's some common ground between them as Gods who are feared and misunderstood. I think Bilquis both understand humans and Gods alike, and so they toe those two worlds carefully because they're neither fully understood by either. Humans see them as indifferent and Gods see them as too fucking caring about fragile little animals. This will only serve to bind them further.


	6. A Little Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anansi toys with our favorite members of the court, and tries to better understand what his wife actually desires from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...whoops! I meant to include this Chapter before the binding but jumped the gun. Let's just pretend that didn't happen.

Anansi has enjoyed toying with Aziran and Nazim. Sometimes it’s standing too close, other times it’s making things fall off shelves when they’re around, sometimes he makes them believe he’s in two places at once. Regardless word is traveling about the Kingdom that their new King may be a sorcerer from a land far to the West, and that he’s seduced their very wise Queen. Anansi found this story quite interesting if not extremely impossible, he knew Aziran and Nazim were spreading that word to the nobles and anyone that would listen.

“Make me laugh.” Anansi said, Aziran had been standing in the Royal Library with him for well over an hour. Every once in a while the young boy would look over at him as if waiting for him to move. Anansi knew he was tasked with keeping an eye on him but he was growing bored as of lately, Anansi hadn’t moved for well over an hour, holding the book in the same position without even breathing. Bilquis was spending more time at her temple and he needed to keep busy, and entertained.

“Pardon?” Aziran said.

“Make me laugh, child.” Anansi said, “I’m bored and you’ve been standing here too long.”

“Do you want me to go get--”

“No, I want you to do it.” Anansi said while sitting at a table stacked to the brim with books. He stacked the books so he could see him clearly. “Make me laugh.”

“I”m afraid I’m not up to date on any jokes.”

“Then tell me a story.” Anansi said.

“Okay, well,” Aziran said and moved closer, crossing the room carefully. “Once upon a time--”

“No, no, that’s the worst way to start a story. Once upon a time? Try ‘In a world not different from this one’ or ‘A Hundred years ago there lived’, those are some of the best ways to get started.”

“I’m afraid I’m only well versed in matters of court, my King.”

“Ah, fine, come sit.” Anansi said and pointed to the chair at the far end of the table. Once Aziran was seated comfortably in the cushioned chair Anansi continued, he watched him carefully, the boy fidgeted and then he started.. “Once upon a time there was a spider and a tiger, the tiger was said to be the fastest in the land. The Spider bragged that he could beat him to a race around the town. Tiger trained for months on end while Spider strutted about, Tiger was ran ragged, and at Midnight Tiger showed up ready to race but the moment he was ready to take off he passed out from exhaustion and the Spider ran the race and won.”

“That’s a riveting tale, my King, but what exactly was the purpose?” Aziran asked.

“Aziran, you are a very young man.” Anansi said and stood up, he made his way around the table with tailored and careful steps. He stopped in front of him, he cupped the young man’s chin and tilted his head back. To anyone else it would look like a declaration of love but Anansi wasn’t just anyone, “You are very young, very beautiful, but you are not prepared for this race.”

“My King, I don’t understand--”

“They have been training you since a very young age to say the right thing, to do the right thing, to try to be the right one but I am Spider.” Anansi said and leaned down closer to him, he could see the fear in the young man’s eyes but also the lust. He wanted Power, he desired it so damn bad that if he could he might try to kill Anansi for it. If Anansi wanted to he could kiss him and spit poison into his mouth that would liquify everything inside of him, but no, he likes this game for now. But if he ever tires of it…. “And you are a very, very poor excuse for Tiger.”

“My King.” Nazim said and cleared his throat from the entrance to the library. “That is Aziran, my nephew.”

“I’m well aware.” Anansi said, he had yet to look away from Aziran and Aziran was still searching his eyes for something.

“May I borrow him for just a moment, I have something I wish to discuss.” Nazim said.

“For now.” Anansi said and Aziran flew from his grip as quickly as he could. Anansi followed them out of the library and into the main corridor where he was surprised to find Bilquis waiting.

“The halls are already buzzing with scintillating gossip. Are you seducing Aziran?” Bilquis asked as they walked side by side.

“If that were the case I’d have offered to share him with you first.” Anansi said.

“Everything is not a joke, Anansi.” Bilquis said sharply.

“Why not?” Anansi asked. “You’re far too serious about everything, my Queen.”

“We are not married yet, things are not yet solidified and if this is to work I need you to respect me and my decisions.”

“Of course I respect you.” Anansi said, his brows furrowed in confusion before a moment of clarity settled over him and he laughed. He laughed low and deep and it bellowed through the halls before he stopped short. “This is how you do it, don’t you?”

“Do what?” She asked, her confusion was genuine and written plainly across her face.

“Get them. The humans.” He said, he walked her backwards and she allowed him to, he's seen what she's done to stronger Gods than him and knows everything that occurs has been her will. “Make them feel as if they have crossed some line by keeping the lions at bay.”

“Aziran and Nazim are not--"

“I like humans too.” Anansi said, Bilquis’ back hit a wall and they could move no further. The world went on around them, people passed, taking note of any detail they could gossip later. He pressed his forehead to hers and spoke softly, so softly inside of her mind, his mouth moving but no words coming out. “_But I love you more, even this facade you put up as pretending to be among them. On one hand you desire me to be a cruel leader, and then when I do play the card you expect me to be kind and soft. You know what I want, but what is it that you want from me_?”

“I don’t desire-”

“_Are you so used to failure that you desire it even from Gods?_” Anansi said, he pressed his lips to hers, _“I promise I won’t fail. I also promise that I will tear them limb from limb should they present an actual threat to you. We’re Gods, but not immortal, and I love having you around._”

“I can always be reincarnated.”

“_I love you just the way you are._” He said, and a moment of peace passes for both of them. He wants to stay here in the hall, making a scene, fueling the gossip that will be funneled into the city within hours. But he has to prepare for their binding, to be dressed and prettied to be handled by some priest or priestess who won’t even be alive in another fifty years. He wants to stay right here with her, to become one with her and never leave.

He knows she cannot use any of her charms on him but it is every human and God’s folly to love her, to fall so deeply in love with her and truly feel for her. He can say the words but he’s not sure he’s completely ready to become so fully engrossed in someone who he will be bound with until the end of time.

_Until the sun turns to sand._

He stepped back and smoothed down the ruffled collar of her dress. He moved his hands down over her shoulders and slipped his hands in hers before bringing them up to his lips and kissing the back of them.

“We can talk about this later if you want to, I believe it’s time to get ready, it’s time to be bound.”

“So you say, my King.” She said, then she stepped away hurrying down the hall. The longer he was here, in her presence, in her Kingdom with her people the more he forgot about why he had begun all of this. He reminded himself that he would have to leave, that despite the seas that would stand between them they’d still be bound and that would have to be enough. His lips still tingled from the heated kiss they shared. He wondered what tonight would have in store for them.


	7. Bound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anansi and Bilquis are bound for eternity, until the sun turns to sand.

She has been bound to far too many Kings to keep count anymore, but this one is interesting. Human lives are short and fleeting, in the blink of an eye they are old and crumpled, dying from a bow to the back or a shot to the head. But Gods are slightly sturdier, while they can die it takes a bit more hard work.

So this binding ceremony seems much more eternal, not a fleeting moment that will pass eventually, she won't blink and he'll be gone, or perhaps he will. They kneeled in front of one another and he pulled back the veil from her face. A ruby flame emblem and a golden spider emblem lay between them on the small table. His locs are pinned back from his face, he is wearing the finest robes and rings she hasn't seen crafted in hundreds of years.

"Extend your hands," The priest said, it was a tiny ceremony inside but outside the entire empire was waiting patiently for them to step out and announce their binding officially. Bilquis held her hand out and Anansi did the said, their wrists were bound by a soft, silk golden scarf. "This represents your tether. No matter how far you go you'll always remain bound, through life and death, throughout all of eternity." He said and then lifted the flame emblem, placed it on a golden necklace and looped it around Anansi's neck. "This is a priceless family heirloom stretching back fourteen generations to the original Bilquis."

"No pressure." Anansi said and smirked at her. Of course she had been that original Bilquis, taking up the throne every now and again as to not cause too many problems.

"It represents the Queen and the empire's loyalty to you as our new King." The Priest said. "Do you accept this gift?"

"I do." He said, then the Priest picked up the golden emblem of the Spider and looped it on a onyx colored necklace.

"This represent's the King's and his empire's loyalty as you join two nations separated by a fearsome desert creating a deadly alliance." He said, "Do you accept this gift?"

"I do." She said and two priestesses in training came and placed the necklaces on them, another set of priestesses returned and placed an array of fruit in front of them, along with a bowl of honey and two golden rings.

"With your left hands, pick up a grape and feed it to one another." The Priest said, and so they do, there is a bite to it that shouldn't be. "That is the sting of jealousy, and bitterness, and indifference during the tumultuous time in every marriage. Now dip your fingers in the honey and partake of it." So they do, it is sweet and soothing,

"That is the soothing feeling of finding your way back to one another. Now take the strawberry," The Priest said, they listen and feed one another the strawberry, it is surprisingly sweet. "That is the surprise of a new life from this union, to carry on your greatness into the next generation.

"Pick up the slices of pears, please." The Priest said and they fed it to another another, the fruit is incredibly bitter. "That is death, the ultimate separation. Now please take some of the honey but feed each other." They do, his lips wrapped around her fingers and she sucks his long fingers deeper into her mouth. It is sweet, the amalgamation of all the flavors from the fruit, bitter and sweet, life and death and everything between but it makes the honey taste better. She has done this dance far too many times but this time it hold some weight, this is forever and if one of them do die, it will truly be a lost. "This is finding each other on the sands of time in the after life, as in life and death, this love and union is eternal. Do you agree to this union?"

"I do." Bilquis said.

"I do." Anansi said and then the priestesses are back with warm bowls of water for them to clean their hands in. When that is done and their hand is dried the Priest references to the only items left on the table, two simple golden rings.

"Repeat after me, Kwaku." The Priest said, so he says the words, softly, sweetly. Grandiose declarations of love that he can't possibly mean but the way the setting sun makes his eyes glow she allows herself to believe it, just for now, for the sake of spending eternity with this God, or so she tells herself. Then the Priest has her repeat back words, short and sweet declarations of love, words she has said many times but this time it is different.

She has told many Kings that this is forever, but it really is this time.

Then they are slipping the rings on their fingers of their bound hands before the golden silky scarf is removed and placed around Anansi's shoulders. The Priest followed them out onto the balcony where the entire empire is waiting for them, once the Priest confirms with a head nod their new world cheers for them.

"So this is what you experience every few years?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"It grows on you." She said.

"I meant the marrying part."

"I have to admit I've never been bonded to a God before." She said. "This is a new experience for us both, I hope."

"It is." He said and stared down at the people below. "Now what?"

"They party until they crawl back to their homes and we consummate our marriage." She said and turned away and headed back inside the palace. Anansi is a God, a God of Stories but also mischief, maybe he will liven things up around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the consummation, it's going to be NSFW so you can skip if you want.


	8. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they know one another, and the real tasks finally begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a real Royalty AU if they don't bang because they just got married, right?? It's not really super graphic so you can read or skip it.

His wife has simply vanished in thin air, one moment she was standing beside him, her arm looped around his waist and then the next moment she was gone. He let the royal guards know he would be turning in for the night and was unsurprised to find Nasim in the main corridor. He tried to walk past him but he called out to Anansi to stop him. He stopped walking and allowed Nasim to catch up to his long strides.

"Is something wrong?" Anansi asked.

"No, not at all. you left the dinner far too early."

"Well, it seems my wife has went off into hiding." Anansi said and peered around, the tiny scratching voice of a fellow spider grazed by him. Bilquis went directly to their bedroom, he nodded his head and was confused why she hadn't told him where she was going.

"You are King now, you can have her summoned."

"A bond is between the two of us now, I'll show her the same respect that I demand. Now, if you'll excuse me." He said and walked around him, he continued up the steps and down the hall until he came upon their room, he resisted the urge to knock and toed the door open carefully.

The bedroom he shared with her for the past few weeks hadn't looked anything like this, it was lit up with candles, giving the room a more personal and sensual feel. The way the shadows from the flames danced along the wall it made the grand room seem smaller than it was. He stepped deeper into the room and heard her clear her voice, his eyes drifted over to the large bed where she was waiting for him.

He had seen her before, spread out before him crying out for worship but this was different. There was a heftier sense of urgency this time, this bond would be different, more than two strangers seeking a deal for protection. He'd be making love to his wife, a wife who was just as old as he was and twice as wise as he might ever be. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame from the very first meeting.

"Seems you finally found me." She said.

"You told them where you'd be." Anansi said, the spider had been kind enough to point him in the right direction.

"Word travels about you and your tricks, I thought I'd give you a heads up." She said and beckoned him over with on tug of her finger.

"I was stopped by Nasim."

"And he didn't try to take your life? I'm surprised." She said, she was leaning back, fully exposed to him and for once in his life he wasn't sure where he should begin. Her devious advisors should have been the first thing on his mind but it wasn't, he stood in front of her for a moment before dropping to his knees.

"He wants a puppet but I won't be that." He said and started to move forward when she raised one of her legs and pressed her foot to his shoulder to stop him.

"You have to earn it, Spider."

"How would I do that?" He asked sincerely.

"We could start with a story." She said.

"About what?" He asked, he looked up at her and saw what all her sacrifices saw, what her believers saw, a Goddess who was in control and could make all the pain and hurt go away if he just allowed her to. He sucked back those feelings, would save that box of bugs for another day. For now she wanted a story, he could do that, right? He didn’t want to right now, but he could.

"What have the winds whispered to you about me?"

"Well," He started and placed one hand on her ankle and lifted her foot to place it back on his shoulder. "Stories of your beauty and grace reach even the sands of my land, but the real thing is so much better."

"How much better?"

"Your eyes are darker, sharper than I've heard," He said and placed her other ankle on his shoulder, "Your lips are fuller, your voice is sweeter, and you are far kinder than I was told you'd be."

"I can be cruel if I don't get what I want."

"Then I'd hate to disappoint my Queen." He said and moved his hands up her legs as he pressed her back slowly onto the bed.

"Undress first." She said as he hovered above her, he moved from her soundlessly, dropping her legs back onto the bed before turning away and slowly undoing the clothes she suggested he wear for the ceremony. He undid the sash and fussed with the fastenings slowly, he could hear her not too far from him. "You undress slow."

"I have eight legs."

"I never took you for one who bragged." She said and he smiled, he dropped his ceremonial clothes and moved on her with abnormal speed, she's used to humans probably, being taken fast and without care even once she has seduced them. Although ensnared and intrigued by his new wife, he isn't completely out of his senses, and he has always prided himself on being able to surprise anyone. She lay back while he hovered over her watching her, for just a moment she looks as ensnared as he's felt, but then it's gone and replaced by something ancient and wanton. A familiar mask she wears for her sacrifices. "You do know the danger I pose to you."

"Don't worry, I've always lived on the edge." He said and she looped one arm around his waist pulling him down against her. He has already had her in several different ways, and she has already encouraged him to join her during worship, but this is a different feeling. She isn't just another Goddess he happened to have a roll in the hay with, this is his wife, his Queen, and it truly is the consummation of something greater.

He has been half hard the entire evening, she knows just how to tease, the lightest of touches, how to brush her fingernails against his scalp with the finest touch, it was heavy enough to arouse but light enough to bypass detection by anyone else watching. Even now with one of her hands moving over him he's in awe of her. How could this be so different from the other times?

"Breathe." She said and he does, in and out, deep breaths, before he leaned down to kiss her. She tasted like the wine from the ceremony, he wondered what it would taste like on her skin and damned himself for leaving so early without snagging a bottle. Next time. There’s always next time.

"Why is it so different this time?" He questioned, not only is she his wife but his Queen and Goddess to boot. He knows she won't let his worries leave the walls of this room. She hitched her legs up around his waist and pulled him closer speaking into his ear.

"Consummation is a different process." She purred in his ear and held him close. She moved her hands up and down his back, soothing him and arousing him all at once.

"I'm bewitched?" He said and pulled back.

"Not at all." She said "I only amplify, everything else is just your desire."

"I do desire you." He admitted, he wanted her fully, her body and mind. He wasn't much different than the other Kings that came before him, except he knew that this wasn't a woman to be conquered but a great mountain to be revered and explored slowly, carefully. He didn't seek to covet or conquer her power, simply to understand.

"There's no need to hold back, it's only me." She said, and it's like shedding a second skin.

Anansi has never had to take part in carnal pleasure, it was just one perk of having dual forms and one of the better ones as well. But unlike most times he doesn’t have to hold back. He rolls his eyes into the back of his head and blinks his true ones into existence, eyes dark sprinkled with fallen stars. One by one his arms expand out from his torso, six extra arms he has to keep perfectly tucked inside. The fangs in his mouth elongate, becoming long and sharp but she doesn’t seem frightened at all.

“It’s so nice to finally see you.” She said, she reached up and stroked the side of his face. Her eyes glow a soothing and calming white glow, and a light falls from her mouth as well. Wherever they lay is illuminated, and he realizes he truly doesn't know her but he desperately wants to. She's light and he simply wants to get closer and hope not to be swallowed up by it.

“I was worried I might have frightened you.” Anansi said, his voice is deeper, lower and rougher. He almost forgets how much of himself he hides from the humans, to not be a nightmare in the back of their minds. After all, image is everything to these petty creatures.

“Oh, Anansi,” She said, she pulled him back down and kissed him held him close to her. He tries to think of the ocean that will separate them, of Nyame, of fires and destruction, of anything that will pull him away from this moment to stop him from falling harder and faster for her. “We both have seen worse, and you truly are a beautiful sight to behold.”

He believes her. From that moment forward the consummation becomes more, faster, stronger, harder. Hands on her hips, hands in her hair, one wrapped tightly around her throat, pulling and tugging, kissing and grinding, and so much laughter. He was trying so hard to pour love back into her while going as deep as he can to receive as much of her as he can. No, it will never be enough, he wants to remove the ocean and bodies from between them. He wants love, he wants this, he wants her, until the sun turns to sand.

But who knows better than Anansi that all good things must come to an end?

When the consummation is complete, they lay there wide awake. Gods don’t need to sleep, they don’t need to do any of the things that they’re doing with one another. The silence is broken by Bilquis first.

“Your eyes…”

“Yes, what about them?”

“What happened to them?” She asked, her orbs were white and glowed bright.

“The price of madness, of wisdom.” He said, she could see the stars moving in his eyes, shining, rising and falling, exploding with little flashes and dying before being replaced. “I am Chaos.”

“You’re too dramatic for your own good.” She said and slipped from their bed, he can see her with each step she takes, a calming orange glow surrounding her as she rifles through a closet before returning with bedsheets and a blade. He watches her cut her palm and let a few droplets of blood touch the sheets. Anansi forgot about humans and their bizarre rituals, so obsessed with the body but not what goes in it and what's beyond it.

“Do all the guests leave now?” Anansi asked. “And we can get on with our lives?”

“Of course not, more people come to court to ogle you and there is the case of Nasim and Aziran. They won’t give us a moment’s rest.”

“Unless they die.”

“Yes, unless they die.” She said and returned back to their bed, leaving the sheets near the door. . The candles had dwindled down leaving a dim glow bouncing from the walls, not that they need it when she's around.

“What now?”

“Now we enjoy the peace and remember it fondly.” Bilquis said, Anansi raised up her hand, pressing a kiss to the spot she cut which was now fully healed. “You may never witness it again, you’re a King now.”


End file.
